


We Belong Together

by Samantha_Trewyn



Category: iCarly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Trewyn/pseuds/Samantha_Trewyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just something I wrote at 5:00 in the morning. Seddie!</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Belong Together

_Late Nights, playin’ in the dark_

_And wakin’ up inside my arms_

_Boy you’ll always be in my heart and_

_I can see it in your eyes you still want it so don’t forget about us_

_I’m just speaking from experience_

_Nothing can compare to your first true love_

_So I hope this will remind you_

_When it’s real it’s forever so don’t forget about us._

“Carlotta?” Sam was just opening the door to the Shay’s apartment, hoping her best friend was home. She really needed somebody to talk to, someone she could trust not to turn around and spill all her secrets.

“She’s not home,” she looked to the couch and her heart skip a beat. There he was, sitting there as if he owned the place, the exact reason she was here in the first place. Why did he have to be in Carly’s apartment?

“Don’t you ever go home?”

“Don’t you?”

“Good point. What are you doing here?” she tossed her jacket on the chair and walked into the apartment. She folded her arms across her chest and sighed.

“I don’t know. I guess I just wanted to be around someone my age instead of hanging out with my mom all day. Did I tell you she’s trying to make me join her in some mother/son cooking class?”

“I thought she didn’t want you around knives,”

“It’s for children, they don’t give you knives,”

Sam laughed and sat next to him on the couch, “Your mom is nuts,”

“Yeah,” the sudden closeness made his heart race and he adjusted on the couch, moving a few more inches from her. It didn’t go unnoticed and she cleared her throat, looking at the floor.

“So,” she exhaled slowly out of her mouth and turned her face upwards, looking at the ceiling.

“So,” he looked over at her. The last time he’d seen her do that it was with the expectation of a kiss from him. He looked away quickly. Even after four months the memories didn’t fade. Whenever he saw her it triggered them.

“How long you been sittin’ here?”

“I don’t know. 20 minutes maybe.”

“Where’s Spencer?”

“Who knows,”

People had told her that things wouldn’t be so awkward after a while. Things were going to go back to normal and she wouldn’t be so twisted up when she was near him. They lied. Things got more awkward every day. The last words they had exchanged had made it very clear that things would never be normal again. She thought she’d wanted to hear him say ‘I love you,’ but now that she had heard it and even responded to it she wanted to take it all back. Sometimes she even wanted to erase the whole relationship altogether. If she never had it, she’d never have anything to look at and hurt over.

Then there were the days that she wished she had just kept her mouth shut. After all, she was the one who’d brought up them not being together. She had been stupid enough to think that whatever they had wasn’t what they had. She should have known that there was something different. She hadn’t felt that way with anybody else. She could be herself; she didn’t change or become obsessed. She could still do her own things, have her own life and still know that he was with her even if he wasn’t physically with her. She spent as little time in the elevator as possible; it didn’t have the vibe it used to.

“So,”

“Sam?”

“What?”

Freddie paused and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

“Nevermind,”

“Okay,” both Freddie and Sam just stared ahead, ignoring conversation and feeling the tension build around them.

“Do you think…” Freddie sighed.

“That we shouldn’t have broken up?” Sam looked over at him and noticed him looking down at the floor. He had his elbows resting on his knees and his hands folded. He lifted his head and looked her in the eye.

“Yeah,”

Sam exhaled deeply and shrugged, “I don’t know. I don’t know anything anymore,” her gaze dropped to the floor again. Freddie cupped her face in his hand and pulled her attention back to him.

“I miss you,” he sighed. Sam smiled.

“I miss you, too.” She mumbled.

“Even after four months?”

“Four months, two weeks and five days,” she corrected.

“You keep count?”

“Yeah, well. I—“

“It’s kinda…”

“Don’t say it, Fredward.”

“So…”

“You’re still a nub,”

“Hey!”

“Well? You are.”

“Because I love you?”

“No. Because…wait what?”

“Did you think I stopped?”

Sam sighed, “I don’t know. I guess I did.”

“Why?”

“Because aren’t you supposed to, like, stop when you break up or something? I mean, my mom always stops loving her boyfriends when they break up.”

“She never really loves them, Sam. Besides, did you stop?”

“Yeah right, Frederly,”

“Good,”

“So…”

Without a chance to think about it and living with no regrets he kissed her. It made her head spin and all the things she had seen in him before they broke up flooded her memory. She kissed him back, probably more enthusiastically than she had before. She missed this. She missed being with him, feeling so comfortable with him that nothing else mattered. Knowing that whatever mistakes she made or mean things she did to him or anybody else he’d still be around for her. Being friends wasn’t an option anymore. You couldn’t be in love with somebody and tell them and then go back to being friends. It had been made very clear by every horrible romance movie she’d been subjected to. He pulled away from her almost too quickly with an apologetic look on his face. It was silent for a few seconds.

“Sorry,” it reminded her of the lock in. The situations were reversed now, though, and she realized just how strange she looked after kissing him that night at school. The fear of being rejected was written all over his face, as it had probably been that night for her.

“It’s cool,”

He sighed again, looking straight ahead. She smiled to herself, realizing that all she had needed the last four months was something to give her hope that she’d be back where she wanted to be. By his side, in his heart and on his mind.

“Hey,” she punched him in the arm, “I never said to stop,”

Freddie smiled, turning to look at her before kissing her again. Whatever happened after this he no longer cared about. As long as he had Sam and she still wanted him he’d put himself out there. She was the girl he’d never forget, and he never wanted to.


End file.
